¡Y estos son mis regalos de San Valentín!
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: Tienes dos objetivos para este día:1-Tratar de declararte aun cuando cientos d cosas t lo impidan; 2-Regalarle a todos tus amigos pero¿Quien dijo q tener q regalar a todos tus amigos es facil? En especial, cuando hablamos de campeones mundiales...


**¡Hola! Bueno heme aquí en una nueva travesía con este maravilloso fic … no mentira no sé si sea bueno ¬¬ pero ¡¡Quiero que se diviertan y entretengan con lo que escribo!! u/u de eso estoy segura! **

**Este Fic está dedicado a: **

_**+Gabe logan**_

_**+Alexa Hiwatari**_

**Como se los había prometido y conste ¡Que cumplo! Espero que a los demás lectores también les sea de su agrado.**

**Petición****: Sky d ¡¡Onegai!! Escribe algo en el fic de "Enlace" TT me muero de curiosidad de saber cómo juntaras a Kai con Hilary Wuuuaaaa ToT Snif… Snif! Jajajaja xDD vale que deseo leer algo de mi autora favorita… ¬/¬…**

**Negación****: Beyblade NO es mío es del Sr. Takao que idolatro por crear a semejante espécimen de hombre como Kai… xDD**

**Para que me entiendan:**

_**"..." pensamientos **_

_**-...-**_**habla**

**(...)Mis opiniones o algo que quiera explicar**

**Autora: Yuki Minyooki**

* * *

**¡Y ESTOS SON MIS REGALOS DE SAN VALENTÍN!**

Hoy no era un día normal, hoy era San Valentín…

Para la mayoría un día donde expresas tus sentimientos a la persona que mas amas y darles detalles a tus amigos para que sepan que siempre estarás para ellos… Sí hoy era el día que decidirá la fortuna de una joven cuyo amor parece más lejano que una estrella…

Esa joven se encontraba en su instituto como todas los días pensando en la manera más rápida de dar sus presentes a sus queridísimos amigos, ellos se habían convertido en un gran apoyo para ella desde del incidente en su antiguo lugar de estudio y por extraño que parezca las únicas, para la castaña, consideradas amigas eran las demás chicas practicantes del gran deporte que amaban sus amigos, Beyblade.

Las clases fueron normales, nada nuevo para este día, todos dando sus sentimientos en bandeja de plata ¡Pero ella también se iba a esforzar! ¡Le daría hoy su corazón al chico que la hipnotizo desde el primer momento que lo conoció! ¡Le daría su amor en bandeja de oro!

Ya estaban acabando las clases y se acercaba lo que tanto odiaba de los días de instituto… correr para que los fans no la ultrajarán para abalanzarse a ella… ¡Odiaba eso! ¡Kami! ¡Y hoy era el día de San Valentín!... No, hoy no se les haría fácil a esos locos apresarla.

Con mucha cautela tomo sus zapatillas y una vez colocadas corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso ¡Definitivamente hoy si llevaría los regalos temprano! ¡Costara lo que costara!... Después de tanto correr paro y se dispuso a ir a su casa a cambiarse, recoger los obsequios y entregarlos a los remitentes.

Finalizada la tarea de arreglarse a sus ya 16 años la chica con cabello castaño, ojos chocolate, de figura esbelta, proporciones generosas y matadora para cualquier hombre se acerco a sus objetivos y a paso apresurado a la salida de su hogar ¡No vaya hacer que sus padres se pongan "sutiles" con eso del San Valentín!

Afortunadamente logro salir sin ser detectada por el "enemigo" así que continuo con su misión de entregar sus preciados regalos que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo logro conseguir y hacer.

Después de un rato llego a su primer objetivo en la lista, la casa de Kenny. Sí el "jefe" como todos llamaban estaba contra la pared de su propia casa con una cantidad considerable de chicas ¡¿Quién diría que el chico sin esos horribles ante ojos seria así de atractivo?! Y como no luego de su estirón…

Se partió de la risa en pensar en los problemas que se metería si su novia lo viera en esa situación, era razón suficiente como para reír por días pero se apiado de su joven amigo y fue a su rescate después de todo ¡¡ ¿saben el trabajo que le costó a ella para que Ming Ming fuera la novia de su amigo?!... demasiado para su agrado, sin mucho esfuerzo pensó en como deshacerse de esas frustradas, se acerco sigilosamente colocando una mirada y cara de ultra tumba a espaldas de esa manada de locas coloco su voz como si hubiera salido del infierno y grito…

-¡LARGO!-ordeno de tal forma que espantadas todas las susodichas se marcharon sin chistar.

-gracias Hil- agradeció luego de un prolongado suspiro.

-jajajajaja… de nada Kenny-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos de tanto reír.

-viniste temprano…-menciono sonriendo.

-sí, me he escapado de mis perseguidores habituales… Pero no vine hablar de eso sino a entregarte esto ¡Toma!-acto seguido le entrega un regalo al chico.

-gracias-toma el regalo y lo abre, en su interior hay un programa que no saldría sino tres meses después, nadie lo encontraría sino hasta esas fechas y era uno de los mas codiciados.

El cerebro del equipo alzo su mirada a Hilary con estrellitas en los ojos y no dejaba de decir "-¡gracias!-" una y otra vez, su amiga desde siempre fue atento con él y lo ayudaba mucho en asuntos que sinceramente no se consideraba apto para hacerlo por eso le tenía una confianza increíble a esa chica.

-¡jajajaja! No es nada-dijo esbozando una sonrisa y alzando una mano de despedida-¡Nos vemos en la noche! ¡Traes a Ming Ming! ¡Hasta luego!-finalizo la conversación mientras corría.

-de verdad muchas gracias…-dijo en un susurro-…por ti estoy con ella… de verdad muchas gracias-dio fin este apretando su regalo en sus manos y sonreía feliz…

Devuelta con Hilary…

-bien ya estoy en casa de Max-dijo alegre y procedió a tocar el timbre.

Una joven de cabellera azul abrió la puerta y sus ojos jade vieron a la figura femenina que estaba fuera del umbral, sonrió y muy alegre la joven le pidió que pasara, la castaña accedió contenta.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! Aunque esperaba verte de noche en casa de Tyson- hizo un ademen para que se sentara- Max ya viene y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.

-es verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo-coloco un dedo en el mentón de forma pensativa- he venido a darle su regalo de San Valentín a Max-sonrió.

-¿Cómo amiga, cierto?-cuestiono indecisa.

-¡Por supuesto que como amiga! Además él tiene dueña, no es así ¿Mariam?- interrogo con malicia.

-este… bueno yo-su rostro estaba rojo-vale ¡Y eso porque le diste un empujoncito! Literalmente…- menciono con cara seria.

-bueno no tuve opción-repuso seria.

El ambiente parecía denso ninguna de las dos cedía la mirada y cuando parecía que todo iba a acabar mal se echaron a reír con ganas, el mini teatro fue visto por un par de ojos azules.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que abría guerra en mi sala-dijo un joven rubio de pecas-¡Hola Hilary! Has llegado temprano ¿te libraste de tus fans?-pregunto curioso y sonriendo.

-¡Hola Max! Si me libre de ellos para darte esto-miro por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que le miraba seria y ella sonrió-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! ¡Ojo que es un regalo de amigos!-termino de decir para reír con el chico mientras Mariam sonreía de medio lado.

-¡Gracias Hil! Me los comeré de inmediato y guardare esto… ya sabes que-desvió su mirada sonrojado su amiga le había regalado unos dulces caseros que tanto le encanaban y un peluche con una pequeña carta que decía:…

_Para Max_

_Sé que sabes que el tema del que me hablaste ayer fue tan sorpresivo para mí que casi me desmayo ¡tuviste mucha confianza en mí! ¡Gracias! Bueno al punto NO soy tu madre, NO dirigiré tu vida PERO NO VOY A DEJAR que metas la pata así que si vas a proceder con tu plan pues… el peluche tiene un regalo extra ¡LO USAS! ¡SI ME ENTERO QUE NO, TE MATO! Bueno que tengas lindo "sueño" tú y Mariam. _

_Atte.: Hilary _

La chica sonrió al ver su acción y la oji jade le salieron interrogante en su cabeza mientras el rubio subía a toda prisa a su habitación ciertamente se le había olvidado lo que afortunadamente su amiga le compro, agradeció el apoyo y el gesto. Cuando esté estaba bajando vio a la castaña en la puerta de su hogar y camino hasta llegar al umbral para situarse junto a su novia.

-bueno los veo en la noche aun me quedan unos cuantos obsequios que dar, nos vemos-dijo para darse media vuelta y quedar de espalda a ellos-Max voy a cumplir con lo que dice mi regalo así que ¡Mas te vale utilizarlo! ¡Bueno hasta luego!-y se fue corriendo.

El rubio estaba rojo y sudando la gota gorda su amiga era capaz de eso y más ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió hablarle de eso?! Vale, le previno de algo que seguramente se le olvidaría y que sus amigos también ¡De eso estaba seguro! Pero aun así le daba vergüenza haber hablado de eso con una chica, con su amiga… suspiro había hecho lo correcto de eso estaba seguro y con esos pensamientos se adentro a su morada con su novia ya vería la forma de acordarse del regalo de Hilary… si quería vivir…

Lo oji chocolate corría a casa de los Kinomiya donde afortunadamente se encontraba Rey, el clima parecía que iba a empeorar puesto que las nubes estaban grises y opacaban al sol.

Ya cerca del lugar divisa al más viejo de lo Kinomiya, el abuelo de Tyson, quien le saluda alegre y barriendo como era costumbre el frente de su residencia. Le dio un saludo rápido y un feliz día y rápidamente entro a la casona; dentro, Tyson y Rey discutían que era lo mejor para regalarles a las mujeres y en eso aparece Hilary.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿De qué hablan?-pregunto curiosa.

-¡Hola Hil! Estábamos hablando que sería lo mejor para regalarle a Mariah y a la amada de Tyson-respondió alegre el chino.

-¡Ya basta Rey! Está bien le daré el chocolate de barra que compre esta mañana ¡no creo que pida más!-sus compañeros y amigos movieron la cabeza en negación-¡¿QUÉ?!-.

-¡Tyson no seas bestia! ¡A las mujeres nos encantan los detalles! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle algo tan… tan poco romántico?!-cuestiono alterada la castaña.

-es cierto Tyson deberías escucharnos…-participo el oji ámbar.

-¡¿Qué quieren que le regale?! ¡¿Joyas?! ¡¿El mar?! ¡¿Qué?!-pregunto empezando a enfadarse.

-¡Tyson! Sería bueno que por una vez utilizaras la cabeza, escucha si le regalas un perfume estas… salvado-le explico la castaña con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Pero eso es mucho dinero!-exclamo alterado y frunciendo el ceño.

-Tyson entiende tienes que escucharnos…-insistió Rey.

-¡Esta bien! ¡¿Contentos?!-interrogo hastiado.

-¡SÍ!-afirmaron los dos-algún día nos agradecerá…-dijeron en un susurro ambos.

-¿dijeron algo?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¡NO!-respondieron al unisonó.

-bueno ya que se soluciono lo de Tyson solo falto yo-menciono con desanimo.

-ok, te ayudare pero primero mis regalos a ustedes-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Regalo?-cuestionaron los dos.

-sí, este es para ti Rey y este es para ti Tyson-le aproximo sus presentes.

-¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! Yo no pude ¡Y eso que soy el campeón mundial de Beyblade!-hablo entusiasmado, a él le regalaron una entrada para un concierto que se estrenaba el fin de semana y antes de que llegara a Japón el grupo favorito del dueño de Dragun las entradas se acabaron antes de media hora de ser promocionado la banda.

-Es Se-cre-to-respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡Muchas gracias! Hil prometo no meterme contigo durante un mes ¡Ese sera mi regalo de San Valentín! Pero te lo prometo en la noche, ya sabes que nosotros te regalamos es en la noche, en mi casa, ¿Verdad?-puso ojos de cachorrito.

-está bien ¡Pero deja esa cara!-dijo desviando la mirada a Rey-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?-.

-¿Gustarme?... Estoy encantado ahora podre darle un regalo a Mariah ¡Gracias!- se acerco y la abrazo, a Rey le regalaron dos pases gratis para un restaurante de clase mediana altura en la alta sociedad, por lo tanto no paga nada y disfruta de comida y una velada con su novia.

-De nada se que estabas en aprietos con lo de la escuela, el Blade, trabajos de medio tiempo para no ser una carga a los demás, aunque no lo eres terco, y ayudando al abuelo en los que áceres de la casa-dijo separándose de él-además de que tu novia viene hoy y siempre me das tu apoyo es lo menos que podía hacer…-sonrió contenta, el chino tenía demasiadas obligaciones y quería ayudarle.

-¿vas a venir esta noche? ¿Verdad?-pregunto esperanzado y sonriendo Feliz, la castaña siempre le ayudaba cada vez que lo necesita, ya sea con algunas traducciones en el vocabulario japonés cuando estudiaba o hacia la tarea, ayudándole con alguno que otra de sus obligaciones en casa de Tyson mientras estudiaba o trabajando por él cuando estaba al borde del colapso y ni se diga cuando se enfermaba, no podía ponerle un "pero" o un "no" por respuesta, ella le obligaba a guardar reposo… y agradecía de corazón su ayuda.

-¡Claro! Bueno me voy aun me falta regalarle a Kai-se puso un poco nerviosa.

-está bien-comento Rey analizando sus reacciones.

-¡Nos vemos Hil! Tengo que comprar un regalo ¡Nos vemos Rey!- salió dejando humo, Rey y Hilary tenían una gotita en sus nucas.

-¿Le vas a decir hoy?-cuestiono el oji ámbar.

-¿decir qué a quien?-alzo una ceja.

-Kai…-fue la respuesta del neko.

-Pu-pues s-sí…-se puso colorada-ya te lo había dicho Rey… sobre… ya sabes… ¡Lo pienso hacer hoy! ¡No hay marcha atrás…! –Puso un puño en el aire-¡Lo he jurado! ¡Hoy le digo sin importar qué!-.

-¡Bien!… sabes que puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase… todo saldrá bien ¡Animo! ¡Estoy seguro que algo ha de sentir!-exclamo seguro.

-de acuerdo ¡Nos vemos Rey!-salió disparada como Tyson.

-Suerte Hil…-dijo en un susurro el pelo azabache.

El cielo estaba más oscuro no faltaría mucho para que lloviera debía darse prisa si quería entregar el ultimo regalo a la persona más importante para ella, ya faltaban pocas calles, cruzaba el parque y llegaría sin mojarse… En el trayecto todo marchaba a la perfección traía su regalo en el pecho, su corazón latía a mil y solo le faltaba una esquina mas, ya casi…

………¡PUM!...

-L-lo siento-se disculpo rápidamente para seguir su camino pero…

-¡ESPERA!-grito el desconocido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto un poco molesta, ¡Ya se había disculpado! ¿No?

-Vo-Voy en tu clase… Mi nombre es Ryo y pues quería decirte que…-.

"_¡Genial! Lo que he estado evitando desde que Salí del instituto y me tropiezo con un chico de mi clase ¡Y faltaba tan poco para llegar a casa de Kai!_" pensó la chica mientras veía el modo de escapar.

-¿Qué?-insistía para salir rápido del asunto.

-¡Hilary tu me gustas muchísimo!-exclamo rojo.

-Lo… lo siento no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos a mí ya me gusta alguien… Adiós-empezó a caminar lejos de él, no le gustaba romper el corazón de los que profesaban amor a ella pero ya sentía eso por alguien.

El joven quedo en penumbra cuando ya empezaban a caer gotitas del cielo que lentamente se convirtió en llovizna…

La una chica del equipo ganador de la serie mundial de Beyblade se empapaba pero afortunadamente estaba frente a la puerta de la mansión de Kai, su corazón quería explotar, toco el timbre y un hombre de mediana edad, que ya conocía debido a visitas constantes que hacia la chica al dueño de Dranzer, le abrió la puerta mientras que sorpresivamente aparecía el dueño de su corazón. El mayordomo desapareció dejándolos solos…

-¿Hilary? ¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogo su amigo, se extraño de verla ahí normalmente recibía su obsequio casi de noche por los famosos fans de la chica ¡Odiosos fans! ¡¿Quién les dio el derecho a asechar a su "_amiga"_?!

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo llegar temprano?-pregunto.

-No… no es eso… te libraste de _esos, _¿verdad?-respondió sonriendo un poco.

-sí lo hice-afirmo entusiasta- Kai yo… ¡Ten!-le entrego su presente, colorada.

-… gracias…-.

-Sr. Hiwatari su abuelo lo espera… tome…-le entrego un teléfono un mayordomo más joven que el anterior…

-Hump…-tomo el objeto mientras desaparecía adentrándose a la enorme estructura…

_-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido?! ¡Vi las cuentas que me has dado! ¡Están fatales! ¡Si deseas permanecer con esa cuerda de ilusos tendrás que entregarme las cuentas mañana temprano!-colgó la línea bruscamente._

Separo su oreja del móvil y frunció las cejas ¡¿Es que ese viejo no puede hacer nada solo?! ¡De familia solo tenían el nombre! Miro a su amiga que parecía verlo preocupada, suspiro, no era fácil tener el dichoso apellido Hiwatari… de alguna forma daba gracias a que sus amigos lo quisieran por cómo era él que como la mayoría de las personas alrededor de su entorno… un ascenso al poder…

Sonrió para sus adentros sus amigos siempre lo apoyaban y confiaban en él sin importar qué, años de amistad con ellos fue y será lo mejor de su vida, miro a la chica que seguía interrogante a su mirar… ella siempre le daba apoyo… desde que llego lo sacaba de su oscuridad, visitándole cada vez que podía, regalándole en el día que en su pasado considero el más estúpido día del mundo… cosas que valoraba, lo animaba a entablar una conversación aunque perdiera la cabeza en el intento, regañándole cuando parecía que se desviaba del camino ya sea con fumar entre otras cosas…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería esta vez?-cuestiono frunciendo el entrecejo, las llamadas de ese ser nunca eran buenas…

-solo unas cuentas nada de qué preocuparse…-respondió cerrando los ojos.

-si tu lo dices… ¡Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que estoy disponible!-exclamo animada.

-um… de acuerdo… ¿puedo mirar mi regalo?-dijo abriendo un poco los ojos y ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí.

-este… bueno… primero tengo que decirte algo antes de que leas la carta y veas el interior del paquete…-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto después de unos 15 minutos ¡Si que se estaba tardando!

-¡Bueno aquí voy!... KAI… yo… yo… tú… este… veras…-no hallaba la forma de decirlo.

-Disculpa Hilary… tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos en la reunión… hasta luego-cerró la puerta despacio, si su amiga continuaba así no terminaría de hacer esas detestables cuentas y no podría asistir, aunque no lo admitiera iba porque quería no por obligación, así que lo que tuviera que decir que se lo dijera allá.

Sabía que Kai a pesar de ser su amiga era frio con todas las letras pero eso fue un golpe bajo para ella ¿acaso sabía lo que diría? ¿Por eso le corto la conversación así de repente cuando al fin ya podía articular palabra?… la lluvia era más fuerte que antes… se podía ver a través de ella pero con un poco de dificultad…

El rostro de Hilary estaba en penumbras y lentamente una que otra lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos chocolate aun con la resistencia de no querer llorar… camino a través de la lluvia que parecía llorar con ella…

Con Kai en su mansión…

"_sé que me dijo que no podía abrir la carta y el obsequio hasta que me dijera lo que tenía que decirme pero tengo curiosidad… "_ Tomo primero la carta "_no se dará cuenta lo puedo volver a poner como estaba y listo_" abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado y empezó a leer…

_Para Kai_

_Esto lo leerás después de haberme confesado a ti…_

¿Confesado? ¿Qué cosa? Se pregunto el ruso japonés mientras leía la línea…

_Y sí todo lo que te dije es verdad estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo…_

¡¿Qué ella qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

_Pero no quiero que te sientas presionado, sé que a lo mejor tú no me veas de esa manera…_

¡¿Qué si no la veía de esa manera?! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! Si cuando se entero de los dichosos fans la vigilaba en las sombras para que ninguna artimaña se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima ¿Por qué? No lo sabía hasta el año pasado… sí, eso fue un shock para él cuando después de tanto meditar sus reacciones, sentir y analizarlo por mucho tiempo llego a la conclusión que estaba enamorado de ella ¡Y todo gracias a una vendita cucaracha (entiéndase… un chico) casi la besa a la fuerza!...

_**Flash Back**_

Hilary llamaba demasiado la atención con un traje de baño que dejaba a la imaginación masculina querer saber que escondía la chica en esos pequeños pedazos de tela… algo que molestaba al chico de cabello bicolor que mantenía el ceño fruncido…

No tenía la mas mínima idea del por qué se molestaba después de todo ella podía estar con quien quisiera ¿No? ¡Pero es que esos idiotas le mandaban una miradas lujuriosas que le irritaban! Y la chica en cuestión parecía no haberse dado cuenta… _"demasiado inocente_"…pensó el ruso japonés de su compañera.

Muchos hombres se le acercaban cuando él iba al baño o a comprar algo… Le estaba matando que trataran de ponerle un dedo encima a esa piel que era suya… ¡¿Suya?! ¡¿De dónde demonios tenía esa palabra para con ella?! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?! Algo andaba mal ¿Cómo es que se había vuelto posesivo con ella? De acuerdo ahora si tenía que meditar que pasaba… no podrían ser celos, ¿Verdad?

Ciertamente conocía ese sentimiento porque se lo vio a Rey… a Max ¡Incluso a Tyson y Kenny! Cuando veían a la chica de su… de su ¿Agrado? No, era la chica de quien gustaban…

Cuando parecía salir de un letargo, que él mismo se adentro, diviso a la castaña siendo agarrada contra su voluntad a un rincón oscuro… enfureció ¿Cómo se atrevía esa cucaracha a tocarla? ¡Ella era SUYA! Y ahí Hiwatari palideció ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡¿QUÉ?!... y ahí comprendió… se había enamorado de Hilary, no sabía cómo pero entendió lo suficiente como saber que era desde hace tiempo…

Se aproximo a la "pareja" y machaco al chico para luego llevarse a la castaña que sonreía agradecida, sonrojada y feliz…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Por eso si no correspondes a mis sentimientos no importa… ya hallare a alguien para mí…_

¡Eso jamás! ¡Ella se quedaría con él! ¡Si con mucho sacrificio tenía que actuar como si no le importara!

_Kai te he amado desde que te conocí por eso si tienes a alguien más te comprenderé… aunque me duela… quiero que seas feliz ya sea conmigo o sin mí…_

¡¿Qué si tengo a alguien más?! ¡¿Quién le metió semejante mentira?!

_Supongo que si leas la carta antes de mi confesión es que no me atreví o que me despachaste rápidamente para no cargar con mis sentimientos…. Bueno si es lo último no te preocupes buscare la forma de olvidarte…eso es todo…_

_Te ama… Hilary Tatibana_

Palideció… él acababa de despachar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado sin más… miro a la ventana y llovía a cantaros ¡Y de paso con semejante lluvia! ¡Ni cuenta se había dado! Corrió a la puerta sin nada que lo protegiese y fue en su busca pues solo habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que la dejo ir…

En el Parque con Hilary…

La joven caminaba como si el alma le hubiese sido arrebatada, su caminar era lento y las lagrimas salían sin permiso por sus mejillas sonrojadas de tanto llanto… miro hacia el frente un chico se aproximaba a ella con intenciones desconocidas…

No le dio importancia la cercanía del joven hasta que reconoció por fin de quien se trataba, Ryo, era y el agarro fuertemente de las muñecas hasta pegarla contra un árbol… ella enfureció ¡Bastante tuvo con ser rechazada para que viniera alguien con intenciones poco cordiales a ella!

Forcejeo para que la soltara y grito para que la ayudaran pero en esa lluvia nadie se aproximaría a un lugar poco tejado como el parque… Ya se estaba cansando de que los chicos solo la vieran como un objeto con que divertirse… no le había pasado nada así desde el año pasado cuando fue ayudada por Kai y misteriosamente hasta el día de hoy no le paso nada semejante…

…Kai…

Aun le dolía lo anterior e inconscientemente cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras con el ceño fruncido lágrimas salían otra vez sin parar… Escucho un golpe seco y ya no poseía agarre en sus muñecas, no quería saber que era lo que había pasado pero oyó varios golpes y al fin decidió saber quién era su salvador esta vez…

Poco se lograba distinguir en la lluvia, su salvador voltio a verla… ella aun lloraba… este se aproximo a ella y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Hilary…-dijo de forma suave.

-Kai…-dijo en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y sollozaba un poco.

-tranquila todo está bien…-trato de tranquilizarla- Hilary yo no te despache porque sabía de tus sentimientos sino por un trabajo que si no entregaba mañana me prohibirían ir con los chicos… y contigo-.

-Así que fue eso…- menciono más para sí misma que para él.

-Sí-afirmo para separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos- Yo…-se aproximo a su rostro mientras se sonrojaba un poco y las mejillas de la chica se encendieron- Yo también siento lo mismo por ti-y la beso tiernamente mientras la lluvia desaparecía lentamente.

Se separaron sonrojados y la joven mostro una dulce sonrisa mientras él le tomaba de la mano, debían secarse antes de coger un resfriado así que fueron en marcha a la mansión…

Llegaron y el chico le entrego su regalo ya que lo iba a necesitar, era un hermoso vestido de primavera blanco con flores de diferentes tipos en la parte baja y hacia juego con las zapatillas que también venían con el regalo… mientras la ropa de la chica era secada por uno de los trabajadores del lugar, Kai se cambio de ropas, miro al segundo regalo que estaba en una bolsa le hecho una mirada para luego sonreír con sinceridad… después de que ambos estuvieran listo…

-¿quieres salir un rato conmigo antes de ir a la reunión?-pregunta un poco sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado pero quería estar con ella.

-será un placer-respondió sonriente.

Salieron tomados de la mano, un poco nerviosos pero felices… Después de estar un rato a solas en diferentes lugares fueron a la reunión de la Familia Kinomiya, la velada fue muy divertida con todas las parejas, desafortunadamente Daichi estaba en su isla estudiando un curso allá pero volvería el próximo año. Sin embargo eso no evito que se le enviara su detalle al ser el día de la amistad y el amor…

Al final de la fiesta se despidieron y regresaron a sus casas, este día era memorable ¡Fue mejor que el año anterior! Y lo recordarían toda la vida…

Kai se despidió de SU novia con un beso prolongado y tierno en la puerta de la casa de la chica… Se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa. Al llegar se tira en su cama debía levantarse MUY temprano para terminar las odiosas cuentas de su "queridísimo" abuelo y se duerme profundamente mientras la luna posa su luz en el regalo que estaba en la mesa de dormir casi salido totalmente de la bolsa.

La luna apreciaba desde las alturas, un porta retrato en forma de Dranzer con una foto de todo en equipo y a un lado un grabado en la base de este con un mensaje y la firma de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo.

"_Para Kai Hiwatari_

_Siempre serás uno de nosotros, nunca te dejaremos sólo nuestra amistad durara hasta que la vida se nos arrebate, te queremos desde el fondo de nuestro corazón y esperamos siempre ser parte de tu vida._

_Tus amigos… Los G-Revolution_

_Firmado por:_

_ Rey Kon_

_ Max Mizuhara _

_ Tyson Kynomiya_

_ Kenny Kyoujyu _

_ Daichi Sumeragi _

_ Hilary Tatibana. "_

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Vaya que fue largo ô ó si todavía hay personas que pueden seguir leyendo ù ú es increíble que no me hayan mandado al… ¡Ja! Como quisieran xD…**

**Bueno sobre mi otro fic de "¿mini vacaciones o mini torturas?" necesito más Review y que POR FAVOR seleccionen el equipo que quieren que saque…**

**Bueno es todo DEJEN REVIEW sino ya me verán de noche en su casa como un espanto BUAJAJAJAJA ¬w¬ OJO que cumplo ô ó… xDD**

**Nos leemos… Mata ne!!**

**Terminado: 12/10/2008 a las 3pm.**

**¡QUE METICHES! Bueno no importa ¬¬ jajajaja xDD YA NE!!**

**Atte. Yuki- Minyooki-chan! **


End file.
